One Girl Wrecking Crew
by Aviator Mage
Summary: Vi, the Piltover Enforcer is on a revenge hunt. Jinx has committed an unspeakable crime. Not murder, not robbery. No. The criminal has harmed Vi's closest friend. For that, she will pay. Rated M for violence, slight sexual references, mild gore. (I wrote this as a one-shot for a contest. I had no intention of writing a sequel however I might do so if it gets popular enough)


One Girl Wrecking Crew

Two men dressed in black clothing lay on the top of a city building, preparing to complete a contract. One had a gun, a long sniper rifle, customized Hextech, with a 12x scope and a silenced barrel. The other had a spotter on a tripod. The roof was a good sixty feet off the ground, high, with no lights on top. An ideal location for an assassin. A debate had arisen between whether or not to use a flash suppressor or a silencer. They decided on a silencer, because if nobody heard the shot, nobody would look for a flash.

Down below, two men got into a car and began driving away from the building across the street. The moon reflected across the windshield, sending streaks of light upward. After them, another man and two bodyguards walked out of the building, a small bank, and strode to another car. "Take the shot. Now." the spotter said.

"I can't! There's too many people!"

"We only have on shot at this! Take the shot!"

"It's not clear! I can't guarantee a hit!"

The man panicked an focused his rifle on the target, unsure of whether or not to fire.

"You don't have a clear shot, but I certainly do." a voice said behind them. Both men started, the spotter flinching and knocking over the tripod. It clattered to the roof. Above them stood a girl, no more than twenty-five years old, a tattoo on her cheek reading VI, and two massive Hextech gauntlets on her arms. The machinery buzzed as she brought one of them down on the back of the rifleman, knocking him flat to the roof. His breath gasped out as he fought to breathe, the force of her blow winding him. The girl turned to the other man and reached out with her fist, grabbing his torso and flinging him against the wall of an electrical box with ease, his head striking the concrete. He slumped to the ground, blood pumping through his skull. "Nice night for a walk, boys." she taunted. "Want to tell me who hired you, or should I save the time and just throw you off the roof now?" She held her left fist out to one side and clenched the metal fingers. A jet of steam shot out and a bullet shell fell from the gauntlet, akin to a massive shotgun round.

"It was Jayce! He hired us!" Genuine fear coursed through the man. He had never been caught by someone this powerful. Normal cops were a breeze, but he wasn't even sure if this was woman was law enforcement.

"Funny joke, kid. I know Jayce. He's got that title...What was it? The Defender of Tomorrow? yeah, he's got that for a reason. Next?" She fired something in her right gauntlet and the fist shot forward, carrying her with it, and slammed into the wall, inches from the assassin's head. Cracks branched out from the wall, and dust rained down on the two. "How about this? Lie to me one more time, and you won't be alive for the trial."

The man's face was pale. His breathing was short and ragged, and sweat drenched his face. This woman bore down on her with no fear. Her face showed clear enjoyment at the mental torment she was raining on this man. "I...I.." The man slumped to the ground, silent.

"Damn it! Cupcake, we got another one!"

"Shock, again?" A very accented voice sounded in the earpiece she wore. "Damn, Vi, what are you doing to them? Well, pick them up and get them back here. We still need answers. It could be Viktor again."

Back at the station, Vi and Caitlyn, the two head cops of Piltover, the mighty city of science, stood in the interrogation room. Both of the men sat at a table. One of them had bandages on his face, and the other had a crutch and a back brace tied around his torso. Vi had done significant damage to his shoulder blades after her attack.

Behind the interrogation room, on the other side of the one-way glass, an investigator prepared to record the following conversation. Caitlyn gave them man a thumbs up. He pushed the red button and watched the screens as the following conversation proceeded.

"Alright boys, tell us what we want to know and you won't be hurt." Caitlyn sat down at the other side of the table.

"We don't know who hired us!" the one on the left shouted. "We don't know! He never told us! We never saw his face! We got a phone call, someone offered us money. The voice was weird, like one of those things that makes it sound like a machine."

"How much did he offer you?" Caitlyn asked. Vi watched the two men carefully. They seemed very uncomfortable and kept glancing at her, and generally avoided her gaze. Vi's Hextech weapons sat on the ground on either side of her, the knuckles of the gauntlets on the bottom, the hole open at the top where she could easily slip her hands inside and activate them if need be.

The man on the right spoke. "They said they'd give us fourteen thousand."

_Fourteen thousand?_ Vi thought. _That's a significant amount of money, even if it was offered for homicide. _"And how were you to receive the money?"

"We were to pick it up at an old warehouse after we had secured the kill."

Vi spoke up now. "Where is this warehouse?"

Vi, Caitlyn, and a squad of Piltover law enforcement stood before a warehouse, marked by the address that the men had given them. Both criminals were behind bars for now. They'd serve time, for sure, but it wouldn't be as long as if they had made a kill.

"Checking comms, everyone online?" Caitlyn pushed a button on her earpiece and watched as the people behind her gave a thumbs up, indicating that the system was working. Vi raised her gauntlet and made a fist, then brought it down. Forward. Two doors stood before them, one on the left side of the building, and one on the side facing them. Caitlyn and Vi took to the left, while the squad captain took the other men to the right door. Caitlyn placed a gloved hand on the doorknob. After an attempt at twisting it, and then jiggling the knob, the door refused to move.

"Step back, Cupcake, I got it." Vi took several steps backward, then swung her fist forward, pulling the trigger inside her gauntlet at the same time. the Hextech machinery hissed and exploded forward, crushing the steel door effortlessly. The door crashed down, flying inside the building with incredible noise and lots of echoing. Vi's gauntlet ejected a shell, and the two advanced forward. Caitlyn checked her rifle, and took the lead, sweeping the area in front of them for whatever might be inside.

Lights in the ceiling made it unnecessary to find the switch for the electrics, everything was fairly visible. A loud noise reached their ears as the other team got through the door they had been struggling with.

Vi stopped. An odd smell had reached her. "Hey, Cait, you smell that?"

Caitlyn inhaled deeply. "RDX. C-4." She tapped her voice comm. "C-4 in the area, squad. Move carefully." She pulled the bolt back on her rifle, and shouldered it, looking through the scope at the balconies above them.

A minute later the second squad had swept the eastern part of the room and had found several boxes of explosives, but nothing more. Caitlyn motioned for the squad leader. "IED goggles." She commanded. The leader tossed them to her, and she set them before her eyes. Caitlyn's vision turned green and purple as she searched the warehouse for electrical signals and heat layers. Beyond the boxes next to her, there was nothing. "Get those boxes out of here. Take them to the EOD and have them dump it. Vi and I will take care of the rest."

"Yes Sheriff." The men picked up the boxes and left the room. Vi and Caitlyn stood alone.

The two split up, and circled the entire building. They found nothing, not a spec of anything suspicious. Meeting up again at the middle, they began walking out of the warehouse. A high-pitched voice suddenly met their ears, amplified by unseen speakers. "HI, KIDS! WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF YOUR DEATH!" Caitlyn and Vi exchanged a knowing glance as a small object dropped from the ceiling. It hit the floor, and began beeping rapidly. Reflexively, Caitlyn threw herself between Vi's fists, trapping her body against Vi as a massive explosion erupted around them. Static surrounded them, and bits of shrapnel struck their bodies. Vi closed her eyes as she tried not to move, the force of the detonation pressing her feet in multiple directions, mostly downward until her left foot was completely numb and her right was painfully crushed by the butt of Caitlyn's rifle. The initial explosion stopped after a few seconds, but shortly after, a low rumble vibrated the floor and the air. The building was coming down. Vi crouched down over Caitlyn and held her gauntlets in the air, the Hextech machinery gushing steam as it held the blast shield around them.

Being in the center of the room, they only had to really worry about the ceiling harming them, but that was terrifying enough. A massive slab of concrete dropped straight down with a crash, ramming into her gauntlets with the force of a speeding truck. Vi yelled in pain. She was being forced down, lower to the ground. Caitlyn lay down beneath her, curled into a ball, waiting for the collapse to end.

A few seconds later, the vibrating stopped. Vi tried to move her gauntlets but was unable to. Pressing a button on the inside of the machine, an explosion fired out of the knuckle of the gauntlet and blew away the rubble above her. Using the gauntlets as she would her own fists, she lifted and threw away the rubble surrounding them, then reached down and pulled Caitlyn from beneath the dust. She was unconscious. Vi looked around for their enemy, but the vile scum was gone. Her death sentence could wait another day, it had waited this long already. Vi scooped up Caitlyn's body and her gun, and leaped away from the ruined remains of the building. Not far from the explosion radius, she found what appeared to be the remains of the ordinance truck they had called in. Bodies lay around it.

Vi tapped a button inside her gauntlet and her voice comm activated. "Officer down at the Refinery District, unknown dead. 17th street, 296. Get here fast, damn it." She closed the line, and then walked Caitlyn over to the nearest suitable place to lay her friend, a dead planter with brown grass and a lifeless tree rotting away in it. After setting down her body, Vi placed her gauntlet on the ground and withdrew her hand from it to survey the damage. Both gauntlets were badly damaged and would need repairs, it was a miracle that they hadn't been completely destroyed. The various blinking lights on them were shattered and gone, several of the hydraulics systems were broken. Thankfully, the battery pack on her back appeared to be unharmed. Vi rubbed her handover her face, and withdrew it bloody. "Damn that bitch to hell," she swore to nobody. It was her again, the wretched waste of life with a shark-shaped rocket launcher and the pink mechanical mini-gun. The hellish girl that had escaped their grasp so many times. The criminal, who, upon seeing a man in the perfect condition to be robbed, would do nothing. Who, upon seeing a man sitting on top of a crate of grenades, would fire a rocket into the pile just to see how big the explosion was, regardless of the life that would be sacrificed at the expense of her entertainment.

Vi slammed her fist down on the table at their apartment. Had she been wearing her equipment, the table would have been in multiple pieces around the room. Their enemy had taunted them again, and had gotten away with it. A helicopter had been sent to the location to pick up the officers, and from the air, Vi had seen a dirt field behind the destroyed warehouse, with oil spilled in letters to form the words 'GET JINXED', and set afire. At this moment a crew of EOD officers were trying to dispel the flames and clear up the rubble to make sure all the explosives were either detonated or removed. Most had been removed by the initial squad, but upon detonation it had killed the entire team.

"Vi, stop hitting things. It won't make the situation better."

"But it'll make ME feel better, Cupcake. How you doing?" Caitlyn's right ankle had been dislocated and part of the bone fractured, and she had four broken fingers. A large collection of bruises and scars covered both of them. The tattoo on Vi's left breast had a cut straight across it. It ruined the characters and would stay that way until the scar healed.

"I'm still alive. You, however, are on the job, and shouldn't be sulking here. Go find her, and detain her. She's the most wanted, an instant death sentence if we catch her." Caitlyn lay on the couch, her leg stretched in front of her and her hand wrapped in a cast, resting beside her.

"What about you? You can hardly move."

"If I really need something, I'll call Jayce. He'll do anything for me. I'm expecting a wedding proposal soon. Poor bastard." Caitlyn laughed but suddenly erupted in a short series of violent coughs. Vi gave her a pat on the head.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Vi you idiot, I'll be fine." Caitlyn reached up, and pulled Vi's face down for a kiss. "Go get 'em, darling."

Vi was now back in the interrogation room. The two criminals they had captured earlier sat before her again. She gave the glass a thumbs up with her gauntlet and then sat down before the men. "This I can promise you." She began. "Work with me now, and I will halve your remaining sentence." The men looked at her.

"What do you want?" The one on the left said.

"Comms online, squads four and five in position. Squads three and one en route, squad two setting up. Commander Corki, you done yet?"

"Nearly, quit rushing me." The gruff voice came back.

"Good. Jayce, how's Cupcake?"

"She's fine. I've left her sleeping. On my way."

"Squad two ready, squad three in position and online."

"Squad one?"

"Caught in traffic, still en route."

Vi had arranged everything. Here they were. She had contacted her associates, the enforcer squad, the tech team, everyone. Here they were, at the same place where she had been defeated once before. The Piltover Treasury, the city's most secured place, possibly all of Runeterra. The place where Jinx, her most hated rival, had graffiti splashed on the walls in a hideous likeness of Vi, where she had destroyed the entire inside but had left all of the gold, treasure, money, stocks, everything, untouched. The only place where Vi had been humiliated while on the job. And now, she had made an open invitation to Jinx to come back.

On top of the building, Vi had a cop spill oil in the letters to form Jinx's name. About an hour ago, she ordered it to be lit. It still burned brightly. She had a team in a van a block away, monitoring everything on hundreds of cameras in the building. She had called Corki to come and arrange some explosives in key locations. Vi had considered asking Ziggs, but he was more on the insane side and would probably have gotten them all killed.

Vi stood on the street. She had all the voice comms open, listening to the chatter for anything odd. Jayce was on his way, and soon Corki would be done with his work.

Several tense minutes passed. Corki finished his work and shot his aircraft up into the air. Jayce arrived the stand next to Vi. She whispered to him, covering her headset, "When the time comes, I kill her. Got it?" Jayce nodded.

Vi checked her gauntlets one more time, then glanced up as a booming, high-pitched voice echoed around the street. "OH, FUN! YOU BROUGHT FRIENDS THIS TIME! DO THEY WANT TO DIE TOO? THIS'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!"

Jayce turned his hammer into the long-range form with a flick of his wrist and a whir of machinery. Vi loaded a shell into her gauntlets. Out of a building across the street, a rocket suddenly appeared. A very small rocket, no bigger than a car engine, but a rocket nonetheless. On top of the rocket sat a person. The rocket flew straight toward the treasury. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The voice screeched over, once again, unknown speakers. The rocket soared through the air, causing wild screaming from the citizens who had thought it be a good idea to watch the law enforcement do their work. The rocket flew into the treasury doors, smashing through the glass. An explosion rocked the building, but nothing collapsed. Moments later, a small person hopped out the front door. "Wasn't that so much FUN?!" She yelled at Vi. "Come get me, big-fist!" Jinx whirled around and ran into the building, shrieking with laughter.

Vi growled in anger and punched her fist forward, exhaust flying out the back of her gauntlet as the machinery carried her through the air, up the short flight of stairs, and to the door. Inside, Vi could see a fire beginning to spread. In the flames, she glimpsed a dark figure, dancing her way through the destruction. Vi activated the blast shield on her gauntlets and charged harmlessly through the fire toward the figure. Jinx was leading her the same way that she had the first time this had happened. Vi performed the same thing she had done. Jinx hopped through doors and around the rooms. Vi crashed through the walls, her fists wielding the power of ten trucks as the concrete and mortar fell before her. The laughing goaded her on, the taunts building her rage. Jinx, however did something new this time. Instead of going straight on, she suddenly made a wide left. VI followed her, and witnessed a small explosion as a security gate was blown open. Alarms screamed in her ears, but Vi could hardly hear them. Her target was running, but this time, she would not escape.

Jinx ran to the end of a long hallway. At the end was a heavy vault, requiring six keys and a combination, reinforced steel. Vi slammed down on the ground, sprinting down the hall as Jinx stopped in front of the fault. Firing her gauntlet, she jumped forward onto Jinx, her gauntlets crashing into the steel and leaving two massive dents in the door. "Whoops!" She heard Jinx say. "Wrong door! HEHEHEHEHEEEE!"

Screaming in rage, Vi discharged two shells and yanked her fists from the ruined steel. The bitch had run down to the right, along a wall of less secure vaults. Many of them were open, forgotten to be closed after the civilians were rushed out in preparation for this. Jinx skipped down the hall, tossing grenades into the open rooms and laughing when the explosions sent bank notes, papers, coins, all flying out everywhere. Vi put on a burst of speed and began running, memories of her younger days as a teenage criminal coming back to her as she ran from the cops.

Suddenly Jinx hooked another right. "Finally." Vi whispered to herself as she chased her down. Corki had set up a number of explosives hidden in the walls and floor, and the roof above that area. That had been the same path that she had taken to escape Vi on their first encounter. A violent explosion rocked the building, and rubble blasted back down the hallway that Jinx had turned to. Vi jumped into the wall, using her gauntlets to delete her momentum, and then surveyed the destroyed corridor.

The walls had been ripped apart and stripped down to the framework. Flames engulfed a larger part of the floor. In the middle of the mess lay Jinx. The girl was still giggling. Her agonized laughter was cut short by a bloody mess around her. Vi walked to the body and looked down. The better part of Jinx's left leg had been shattered. Burns covered her stomach, red flesh bright against the soot-blackened skin. Her pink shorts had burned down to close to nothing, black panties visible underneath them. Her top, which had been almost nothing, in the first place, was gone. Her grenade belt hung limp, her mini-gun was covered in ash a few feet away. Vi kicked it farther, and looked around for her other weapons.

"Hey, fatty." Vi whirled around and brought her fist down to Jinx's face.

"Keep talking, bitch, I'll make jelly from your brain right here."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so worried about me. You're the one in trouble!" Jinx smiled, and let out a short giggle. "Aw, my top is gone. I liked that top. Did you take it, O so Awesome Piltover Enforcer? Oh yeah, you and the the Cupcake are super cutes homos now huh? I bet you like this. But- HGR!"

Vi stepped a foot on her throat. Her voice cut down. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Her voice hissed with anger. She should kill her now, but she would probably lose her job for killing a suspect. It used to be that she could attack and kill anyone who drew any sort of weapon on her, but the idiots in the government had gone to hell.

Jinx giggled. If giggling was possible, in all the wrong situations, Jinx could do it. And then she pointed straight upward. Vi pressed down on Jinx's throat and turned her gaze toward the roof. A massive slab of the wall from the next floor was teetering on the edge of a hole in the frame. Seconds later, it dropped. Vi had two options and two seconds to decide. Jump away and let it crush Jinx, or use her gauntlets to stop the force of the fall and save herself the pleasure of killing Jinx later. Making her decision, she crouched over Jinx's body and held her fists above herself. The mortar and concrete slammed down on top of her, but she easily tossed it away with the Hextech machinery.

"Do you have her?" Jayce's voice sounded close to her. She turned around and saw the inventor coming toward her, his weapon in the hammer form.

"Yeah. Get the cuffs. And we need a bigger body bag." Vi looked down at the now unconscious body of her worst enemy. It would be so easy. One blow, and the criminal's brain would paint the floor. She almost took the shot, right then and there, but before she could, Jayce had reached her and had cuffed and gagged the girl. Her demonic red eyes were tiny slits barely visible.

Once Jinx was safely secured in the back of an armored truck, with Vi and Jayce standing over her, ensuring her lack of escape, they headed back to the headquarters.

Later that night, it was deemed by three judges in a unanimous decision to execute Jinx without trial. Vi was to push the button on the electric chair, designed to have the best of restraints by Jayce himself. Jinx's weapons were recovered.

Or so they thought.

Vi opened the door to their apartment and dropped her gauntlets beside the door. They could be cleaned later, she was tired. Blood coated her body, dust and ash on top of that. She saw Caitlyn sleeping in their bedroom, and left her alone to take a shower. As she stood under the hot, soapy water, a small click startled her. It was almost imperceptible. Turning off the water, Vi stepped from the shower and threw on her clothes as fast as she could. _No, _her thoughts screamed. _No, no no no..._

Vi crashed through the bedroom door. Unarmed, she looked with surprise and then fury upon an enemy she had not thought to see in many years.

Viktor, the Machine Herald, stood over Caitlyn. The sniper looked with wild eyes at Vi. Her mouth had tape covering it in several layers. In Viktor's hand was Jinx's electric pistol, which was pointed at Caitlyn.

"I think you worthless humans will be coming with me now."

END

**(This was a fanfiction written for a contest a few months ago for the League of Legends skin Neon Strike Vi. I won, coincidentally, which is the only reason I posted this. Even from me, the author, this is pretty damn good. I enjoyed writing this. I might write a second part, but this was meant to be a one-shot and I have no idea how I would plot out anything beyond this. Thanks for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated, also, subscriptions to my YouTube channel help support me and my horrible self-esteem.)**


End file.
